


Жертва

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Dark, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Раз в семь лет в лабиринт отправляли 7 девушек и 7 юношей.Тема дня: Минотавр!не бечено!





	Жертва

Эту традицию соблюдали столетиями. Каждые семь лет семь молодых мужчин и семь девушек спускались в лабиринт, чтобы стать жертвой минотавра, обитавшего в глубине его коридоров. Когда Алек впервые пришел на праздник провожания, он был слишком мал — ему едва ли минуло четыре весны, и все, что отпечаталось в его памяти — слезы на лицах девушек и скорбь в глазах парней, чье время настало. Во второй раз он держал за руку сестру, норовившую улизнуть танцевать вместе с вакханками, и постоянно отвлекался, но особо не переживал, надеясь разглядеть все через семилетку.  
  
Он не думал, что окажется одним из четырнадцати.  
  
Поначалу их было больше, конечно. Всех молодых парней и девушек накануне обряда пригласили к алтарю Диониса, где каждый из них по очереди опускал руку в чашу с кровью жертвенного быка, чтобы вытащить один из камней, опущенных туда жрицами. Алека подтолкнули к чаше последним, когда черные жемчужины уже нашли своих владельцев среди его товарищей, и он, веруя, что боги не допустят его избрания, запустил ладонь в ее кровавое содержимое. Он долго шарил по дну сосуда, пытаясь отыскать хотя бы что-то напоминающее камень, а когда гладкая поверхность буквально ткнулась ему в пальцы, вытащил предмет прежде, чем успел себя остановить. Последняя четырнадцатая жемчужина в руке то и дело стремилась выскользнуть.  
  
Их разделили. Девушек отвели к реке, а юношей — к тихой заводи, где вакханки — одна краше другой — помогли им умыться, одели в чистую одежду и предложили вино, от которого Алек вежливо отказался. Как отказался и от предложения пары девиц найти прибежище в лесу, чтобы предаться плоти, а потом стыдливо отводил глаза, когда его товарищи не преминули воспользоваться предложением.  
  
Утром их с песнями, ритуальными танцами под утробный стук барабанов, проводили ко входу в лабиринт. Скрытая в траве пещера ничего не отличалась от сотни других, в которых Алек провел детство, играя в прятки с сестрой и друзьями, и все же, казалось, что нечто чужое и потустороннее витало в воздухе, стоило им ступить на тропу.  
  
Одна из жриц протянула ему факел и безмолвно кивнула на пещеру.  
  
— Я не хочу умирать, — прошептала одна из девушек.  
  
Из лабиринта никто не возвращался. Алек перехватил факел и шагнул в темноту. Кто знает, может, он будет первым?  
  
Холодный воздух, гуляющий по древним коридорам, донес до них жуткий вой.  
  
***  
Страх. Это было, пожалуй, первым, что Алек почувствовал, когда пол под ним рухнул вниз. Он раскинул руки, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то выступ, чтобы ухватиться и остановить падение, но стен не было. Он летел вниз в темноту, а где-то наверху одним за другим раздались крики его товарищей по несчастью. Наконец, через мгновение или больше, он упал на какой-то склон, едва не потеряв сознание от боли, скатился по нему и раскинулся на каменном полу, окончательно потеряв какую-либо ориентацию в пространстве.  
  
Перед глазами все кружилось и плыло, а тело ныло от невыносимой, разламывающей на части боли. Когда та на секунду отступила, Алек осторожно приподнялся на локтях, но стоило ему чуть сфокусировать глаза на склоне, что так удачно смягчил падение, резко шарахнулся в сторону, тут же вскрикнув от прострелившей с ног до головы боли.   
  
Склон, а вернее гора, состоял из костей. Поначалу Алеку показалось, что это они человеческие, но присмотревшись, он разглядел и останки более мелких животных, и массивные кости крупного скота. Впрочем, людские черепа там тоже не имелись. Местами это были выбеленные от времени скелеты, а кое-где виднелись остатки мяса и кожи, а так же нечто, напоминавшее одежду. От откровенно мерзкого зрелища голова закружилась еще больше, к горлу подступила мерзкая тошнота, которую Алек, как не старался, не смог перебороть. Его буквально вывернуло наизнанку, от сильных позывов ноги подкосились, от чего он едва не приземлился в только что извергнутые остатки собственной пищи. Вскинув руку, он чудом ухватился за какой-то выступ и воспользовался им как опорой. Его желудок сжимался и сжимался, извергая из себя воду и желчь, пока Алек не почувствовал, что больше наружу выходить просто нечему и облегченно вздохнул, стараясь игнорировать мерзкий привкус желчи и рвоты на языке.  
  
Чуть отдышавшись, он медленно двинулся прочь от этого склада останков по единственному коридору, постоянно петлявшему в темноте.   
  
Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Ноги и руки ныли и болели от каждого движения, голова раскалывалась, а взгляд то и дело мутнел, заставляя щуриться и останавливаться, чтобы переждать приступ.  
  
Едва завернув за первый же поворот, Алек досадливо простонал: из коридора впереди виднелось как минимум три прохода буквально в шести шагах от него и еще два чуть позади. Похоже, он просто провалился на один из нижних уровней лабиринта. Насколько тот глубоко уходит под землю? И может ли быть еще один выход помимо того, через который он и другие несчастные оказались здесь? Чуть отдышавшись, Алек двинулся дальше.   
  
Из одного из ответвлений падал тусклый свет. Посчитав, что даже блеклое освещение лучше, чем ничего, Алек направился туда. Однако стоило завернуть за поворот и опустить глаза осматриваясь, он тут же отшатнулся: посреди коридора лежал один из парней, ступивших в лабиринт вместе с Алеком. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, как и рот искаженный в безмолвном крике, а серая, покрытая пылью одежда испачкана кровью, медленно стекавшей из развороченной грудной клетки. Алек торопливо огляделся, тут же скривившись от усилившейся боли, но поблизости не было никого и ничего, что могло бы стать причиной столь страшной смерти. Опустившись на колени, он аккуратно приподнял одежду на мертвеце, рассматривая его рану. Казалось, что его сердце вырвало из груди какое-то животное — Алек нашел глубокий царапины от когтей, — но какой зверь смог бы свалить взрослого здорового мужчину?..  
  
Прежде, чем Алек успел вновь подняться на ноги, откуда-то из глубин лабиринта раздался громкий рык, а чуть погодя девичий крик:  
  
— На помощь!!!  
  
Девушка кричала совсем близко — куда ближе, чем зверь, если судить по его рычанию, — Алек, заставив себя бежать, устремился на мольбу о помощи. А она все кричала и кричала. Ориентируясь только на слух, Алек петлял по коридору, по пути несколько раз наткнувшись на тупик, прежде чем не выбежал в более широкий коридор, в конце которого увидел девичью фигуру, прижатую прямо к стене.  
  
— Помогите!  
  
Ее голос был как будто знаком, но, только подбежав ближе, Алек сумел разглядеть ее лицо.  
  
— Лидия?  
  
— Алек! — воскликнула Лидия, протягивая к нему руки. — Меня что-то держит! Оно тянет меня!   
  
Приблизившись, Алек убедился, что она права: тело Лидии наполовину было погружено в камень, будто тот на какое-то время превратился в зыбучие пески, медленно, но верно затягивавшие девушку.  
  
— Держись, — Алек протянул ей руку и постарался вытащить, упершись ногой в камень чуть в отдалении.  
  
Казалось, стена будто почувствовала его вмешательство — Лидия стала стремительно погружаться в камень, почти мгновенно уйдя в стену по плечи.  
  
— Алек!! — испуганно воскликнула Лидия, цепляясь мокрыми от пота ладонями за его руки.  
  
— Держись, Лидия! — повторил Алек, с трудом удерживая ее.  
  
— Алек!!! — хватка девушки ослабла и, прежде чем он успел что-либо сделать, Лидия исчезла в камне, а Алек, потеряв равновесия, со всего маху приложился о противоположную стену, тут же рванув прочь от кладки, опасаясь быть так же затянутым.  
  
Не успел Алек перевести дух, как факел чуть в стороне от него коротко вспыхнул и тут же погас. По коридору пронесся сильный ветер, поднявший серое облако пыли с противным затхлым запахом, а стоило тому чуть стихнуть, как Алек услышал чьи-то тяжелые шаги и громкое, хлюпающее дыхание.  
  
Это не мог быть человек.  
  
Алек сорвался с места, лишь краем уха зацепив, как ускорились шаги чудовища, побежавшего за ним. Он бежал не разбирая пути, случайно сворачивая на перекрестках, с шипением и досадой влетая в тупики, то и дело оглядываясь в попытке разглядеть преследователя, но тот так и не показался, хотя шаги по-прежнему приближались. Поворот. Еще один. И еще. Уже по привычке опершись о стену на очередном изгибе лабиринта, Алек едва опять не полетел на пол, когда вместо коридора вылетел на широкую площадку, больше напоминавшую чью-то комнату, чем пещеру глубоко под землей. По периметру стояли высокие подсвечники с наполовину растаявшими свечами, воск от которых блестел в основании каждого из них. По правую руку от Алека тянулся длинный деревянный стол на массивных ножках, уставленный яствами, и двумя столь же громоздкими креслами. В дальнем углу Алек увидел широкую кровать с темным от пыли и грязи балдахином, а чуть в стороне каменный трон, вырубленный прямо в стене.  
  
Шаги, преследовавшие его, становились все ближе и ближе — Алек метнулся из стороны в сторону, пытаясь отыскать другой выход из комнаты, но его не было. Нечто приблизилось, Алеку показалось, что чужое дыхание вязко осело на его затылке, но когда он обернулся — за спиной никого не было, а шаги стихли.  
  
— Кто ты такой?  
  
***  
Голос был мужской и достаточно молодой. Немного хрипловатый, как будто его владелец редко говорит, веющий чем-то мрачным и пробирающий до костей. И хотя ничто в нем не говорило о том, что говорящий — не человек, Алек совсем не спешил поворачиваться.  
  
— Отлично, первый собеседник за семь лет и тот — немой, — тяжело вздохнул некто. — Как будто Боги недостаточно меня наказали... Может, хотя бы повернешься?   
  
Алек медленно, готовясь в любую минуту ринуться прочь, обернулся и с удивлением обнаружил вполне человеческую фигуру, сидящую на примеченном раньше каменном троне. Он — судя по одежде незнакомец — мужчина — был облачен исключительно в черное, а лицо скрывал за глубоко надвинутым капюшоном, так что единственной обнаженной частью тела были кисти рук, но этого было достаточно, чтобы держаться в отдалении. Его кожа была обугленной, словно подгоревшее на огне мясо, а ногти черными и заостренными как у птицы.  
  
— И что мы теперь будем делать? Надеюсь, ты хотя бы писать умеешь, — продолжал сокрушаться незнакомец.  
  
— Меня зовут Алек, — встряхнув головой, сказал Алек.  
  
— О! Так ты все-таки разговариваешь! — обрадовался тот, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Отлично! Теперь мы...  
  
— Зачем ты убил их? — резко перебил его Алек, краем глаза отыскивая что-нибудь похожее на оружие.  
  
Незнакомец горько вздохнул и покачал головой, всем своим телом показывая, как его огорчают слова Алека.  
  
— Даже не верится, что все начинают с этого вопроса, — он вскинул голову, и Алеку на мгновение показалось, что в глубине под капюшоном мелькнул красный подбородок. — Я никого не убивал. Я похож на чудовище? Или как там меня называют снаружи? Минотавр?  
  
— Но если это не ты, — недоверчиво нахмурился Алек, чувствуя, как вновь начало ныть все тело, — то кто? Согласно легенде, Минотавр был сыном царицы, что зачла его в порочной связи с быком, а царь, желая скрыть позор супруги, запер бастарда в лабиринте, а чтобы он не выбрался, обязал свой народ присылать семь юношей и семь девушек каждые семь лет, чтобы насытить чудовищную жажду плоти монстра...  
  
— Боги, слышала бы тебя моя матушка, — пробормотал незнакомец. — Головы быка у меня нет, как ты заметил, и запер меня здесь не отец, а Боги, — он поднялся с трона и подошел к одному из подсвечников, чтобы зажечь только-только погасшие свечи. — Я был принцем. Мой отец в погоне за божественностью заключил сделку с Нюктой, богиней ночной тьмы, и та еще в утробе наделила меня частичкой свой силы. Отец желал видеть меня великим царем, но я слишком отличался от того, кем он хотел меня видеть. Так что он сослал меня в объятья Нюкты, надеясь, что я сгину в Тартаре, — голос его становился все ниже, вызывая у Алека невольную дрожь. — Но я вернулся и увидел, что в мое отсутствие отец и мать родили еще одного ребенка. Девочку. Принцессу, чья красота и милосердие вряд ли возможно описать словами, — на последних словах он фыркнул. — И я возжелал ее. Возжелал, как никого другого, а потому просто взял, что хотел.  
  
Алек устало опустился в одно из кресел, поняв, что еще немного и упадет, не в силах удержаться на разрывающихся от боли ногах.  
  
— Как я невежлив, стоило давно предложить тебе сесть... Как бы то не было, моя сестра была жрицей Афины, а та весьма ревниво относится к своим хранительницам. Она лишила меня приятной внешности, превратив в то, чем я, по ее мнению являюсь, и низвергла в безграничный лабиринт, — мужчина вернулся к трону и со вздохом сел, — а чтобы я не сбежал, приказала эриниям патрулировать коридоры. По счастью, те являются дочерями Нюкты, питающей ко мне некоторую слабость, так что по ее просьбе, эринии убивали всех, кого каждые семь лет отправляли в лабиринт, чтобы убить меня, оставляя в живых лишь того, кто доберется до моих покоев. В конце концов, узнику нужна компания.  
  
— Значит легенды ложь? И все эти жертвы...  
  
— У людей короткая память. Благодаря силы Нюкты я не старею, а редкие гости спасают меня от безумия. А смертные превратили это в легенду о монстре Минотавре.   
  
— Я выберусь отсюда, — уверенно заявил Алек.  
  
— Ты не сможешь, — с усмешкой протянул бывший принц в ответ.  
  
— Ты меня остановишь?  
  
— Нет. Эринии, — спокойно отозвался тот.   
  
Алек вспомнил развороченную грудь парня из своей деревни, Лидию, исчезающую в стене, и шаги, загнавшие его сюда, в руки вечного заложника лабиринта, участь которого теперь был вынужден разделить, и покачал головой, понимая, что не сможет уйти далеко. По крайней мере не тогда, когда все тело сходило с ума от боли.  
  
— И как же мне тебя называть? — чуть погодя, уточнил Алек.  
  
— О, как невежливо с моей стороны, — незнакомец откинул капюшон, обнажая обожженную кожу и темные, будто бездна глаза, на когда-то красивом лице. — Меня зовут Джонатан.


End file.
